moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Altinius Kolarn
|Branch = |Service = 618 K.C. - current (Stormwind Army) 619 K.C. - 628 K.C. (Wrynn's Vanguard) 626 K.C. - 628 K.C. (Stormwind City Guard) |Rank = Lieutenant Corporal |Unit = 42nd Regiment 17th Regiment, 1st Brigade|Commands = Stormwind Army|Battles = |Awards = |Row 7 title = Signature:|Row 7 info = }} Sir Altinius Kolarn '('OLL), Stylised Sir Altinius the Fair, is a commissioned officer within the Stormwind Army and a former Corporal within the Stormwind City Guard. He currently resides as a board member of the Stormwind Awards and Honours Committee and is a trained medical professional with an active membership to the Grand Alliance Medical Society. Altinius currently serves as the Surgeon-General of Stormwind under the incumbent Lord High Constable, Lord-Marshal Adroby Relindor within the Ministry of the Interior in the Stormwind House of Nobles. Altinius is also, albeit less outwardly the Baron of the Vander's Beck barony. He is a functioning and present Lord Temporal of the Stormwind House of Nobles. He is a Knight-Lieutenant of the ceremonial Order of the Lion, as well as belonging to the Brotherhood of the Horse under the Chapter of Crownland. History Early History Childhood On April 8, 600 K.C. a boy was born to Joseph and Eleanor Kolarn. A son, in which they named "Altinius". Joseph, an up-scale cobbler and Eleanor a high-profile accountant for the King's Treasury, Altinius' childhood was both modest and fair. The family had food on the table, and clothes on their backs throughout the years. Living in a two-story home on the Canal side of the Cathedral District, the young Altinius was an involved altar boy for the Church of the Holy Light. His faith, however, was not enough to keep him out of trouble during his pre-teen and adolescent years. The young man was often seen playing pranks on unsuspecting civilians, scaling the trees of the original park and loitering in the graveyard after curfew. He was careful, though, to abide by the laws of His Majesty's kingdom, never tempting to cross the line into delinquency, very well knowing what fate would await him at home if he did. During his late teenage years, Altinius went against his father's wishes to fill his shoes and chose to become an apprentice under a local blacksmith. The boy never finished his apprenticeship, however, but still holds a strong interest in the forging and artisanry involved in such a skilled trade. Early Adult Life and The War Against the Lich King At the ripe age of eighteen, Altinius, against his mother and father's behest enlisted himself in the Grand Alliance Army. The War Against the Lich King had just commenced, and Alliance forces were beginning to storm the Howling Fjord as the young man went through his basic military training. Upon graduation from basic, Altinius was promoted to the Private rank and assigned a guard post at a reconnaissance forward operating base in the Howling Fjord. During his post, the young greenhorn trained in the art of first-aid, receiving a certification for Field-Medic upon the end of the first year of his Tour of Duty. It was shortly after this time, in February of 619 K.C. that the Private was approached by a recruiter of Wrynn's Vanguard, and offered a position as a Field-Medic Class I within the Vanguard. Altinius accepted his new post, and was promoted to Corporal shortly thereafter. His remaining year as a Field-Medic was uneventful, outside of rehabilitation and casualty recovery during the final push to and Siege of Icecrown Citadel. For his efforts on the final front, and during the subsequent closure of the War, Altinius was then designated a Field-Medic Class II of Wrynn's Vanguard before returning home to the Kingdom of Stormwind, placed in a reserve regiment for the following years. Adulthood Adulthood and the Alliance-Horde War As Altinius settled back into civilian life, he returned home to find his mother and father mysteriously missing. His childhood home had been abandoned, and with no other living relatives, the man decided to begin a life for himself anew in the City of Stormwind. Shortly after his return, Altinius used the coin he'd saved up while deployed to rent an apartment in the Trade District, a small abode above a General Goods shop on the busy side of town. The young man began looking for concurrent work, and found himself as a freelance Medic employed under Stormwind's St. Bridenbraid clinic. He continued this for a number of years until the Alliance-Horde War broke out during the Pandaria Conflict, being reactivated again as a Vanguard Field-Medic. Altinius' tour lasted another two years, stationed at Lion's Landing as a Field-Medic Class II. During his time there, the young medic saw to a substantial number of injuries and casualties from the Grand Alliance Military. Return to Stormwind and City Guard Enlistment Upon close of his second tour, Altinius once again returned to Stormwind City and was reinstated as a Field-Medic working within the Kingdom. He continued this for a few years until the return of the Burning Legion, their third invasion of Azeroth. During the initial invasion, Altinius then enlisted with the Stormwind City Guard as a cadet, before quickly moving to Private. The young man's designation was both a footman guard, and on-call medic throughout his service. Altinius displayed a high level of competency to his work as a city guard, quickly rising through the ranks of Private First-Class, Corporal, and eventually to the NCO position of Sergeant. During his time as a Corporal and Sergeant, Altinius oversaw both medical and basic training on a regimental basis. He served briefly as a recruitment officer, and Officer-in-Charge of many scenes. After the events of Argus, Altinius was called back to the Vanguard for mandatory medical training, and recertification. After spending a few months in deployment, Altinius returned to the Stormwind City Guard as a Corporal, forfeiting his former NCO duties and focusing solely on investigative work under Detective Lauren D. Silvestro. Altinius took part in a number of investigations, including but not limited to gang-related crime within Old Town. Resignation From Stormwind City Guard and Knighting, Rise to Nobility After returning from his deployment with the Vanguard, Altinius was on routine patrol on the road leading out of the Stormwind City gates and to Goldshire. There, he came across a band of cut-throats who, unknown to him, had a considerable bounty on their heads. Altinius acted with haste and bravery, subduing the leader of the trio and freeing a nobleman by the name of Lord Gelthrad. After returning to Stormwind with a prisoner and two heads, Altinius completed the bounty and received a modest sum of coin. It was not until a few weeks later he was contacted via letter by Lord Gelthrad, and offered a fief under him in the lands of Elwynn Forest. A commoner by birth, and held by none other than his duty, Altinius respectfully declined the offer and resumed his work in the city guard. A month later, Altinius was invited to a ceremony in his honor and Knighted into the Order of the Lion by His Majesty, King Anduin Wrynn. With his new membership in the ceremonial order, Altinius was also gifted a small holding tucked between two mountain ranges in the Redridge Mountains. This land would come to be known as Vander's Beck - a moniker given by the newly appointed Lord Temporal in honor of his friend and comrade, Corporal Tybalt Vanderbeck. Present Life The Blood War In the few months following these events, harrowing tensions arose between the Horde and Alliance. Altinius began to weigh his duties heavily, and just before the events of the War of the Thorns resigned from the Stormwind City Guard. He was then reinstated with the Alliance Army, being promoted to Knight-Lieutenant following his induction as a Knight of the Realm for his actions both at home and abroad. Altinius' first service as a commissioned officer came at the Burning of Teldrassil. As the Horde invaded Darkshore, Altinius led a detachment of footmen from the 17th Regiment, 1st Brigade King's Own Rifles to bolster the defenses of Teldrassil and assist in civilian evacuation. His actions, and those of the Grand Alliance could not stop the catastrophic destruction of the World Tree, however. As the flames raged on, Altinius and his regiment made a tactical retreat to Rut'theron Village and aided in the final defense, evacuation, and casualty recovery of the remaining Alliance. Upon returning home, Altinius' rest was short lived as the Alliance mounted a counter-siege on the Ruins of Lordaeron. Sailing across the continent, Altinius and his regiment were part of the third assault wave on the former Capital, arriving just as the Horde Warchief and Banshee Queen, Sylvanas Windrunner unleashed a troop of plague spreaders to drive back the Alliance forces. It was here, where Altinius and his regiment once again assisted in the retreat and recovery of Grand Alliance Army soldiers to the current forward operating post - the ruins of Brill. After the arrival of Lady Jaina Proudmoore and subsequent retaking of the Undercity, Altinius and his regiment remained for a few days aiding in the repelling of counter-attacks and assisting in the capture of remaining Horde forces, before returning to Stormwind aboard a ship carrying a number of fallen soldiers. Altinius once again saw a few weeks of rest, before deploying as part of an escort detail to the Alliance Emissary ship headed for Boralus. He spent the next week in the port city on duty, before returning home after the Alliance had established a functioning embassy and post within the Admiralty. Integration of Tiragarde Departure Altinius' reunion with Ida and rest at home was once again short-lived, three weeks later the Knight would ship out on the First of September 628 K.C. with the First Regiment as part of joint effort between the Dwarven Vanguard and the Kul Tiras Marine Corps to ease and assist with the integration of Kul Tiras back into the Grand Alliance, offering soldiers and resources to help secure Tiragarde Sound from the hostile forces that inhabit the lands so that the maritime nation can fully commit to the war effort against the Horde. Arrival .]] Altinius arrived via ship with the First Regiment in the evening hours of September 2, and was given a mysteriously old and weathered letter from Sergeant Tilliea I. Dryden. Upon docking the Stormwind forces would find the Vanguard and Marine Corps awaiting them, dressed to rank and file before discussing how to proceed between the commanding officers of Duke Maxen Montclair, Foghas Lightbeard, and Admiral Dartlic Boreal. .]] After being escorted through the streets of Boralus by the Marine Corps, the joint Grand Alliance forces would muster in the harbor square, attending a speech of declaration and acceptance by the Admiral. After the speech, Altinius would join Sergeant Tilliea Dryden and her charges on an escorted tour of the city by a Commander of the Marine Corps. After being shown their barracks for the deployment and given a brief history and culture lesson, the detail stopped at a local eatery in the Upton Borough. Reunion with Tilliea, Uncovering of Their Past Having read the letter following the acceptance speech, Altinius made an attempt to discuss the contents of said letter with Tilliea, walking away from a game of blackjack he was losing miserably against her charges. The two then discussed the content of the letter, and their long forgotten and hidden past. Over tears and warm embraces, the two came to the realization that they had been fraternal twins separated at birth, having the nicknames "Apples and Oats" for Tilliea and Altinius respectively and sharing many days as children playing together, unknown to them that they were siblings. In the weeks preceding the deployment, it was discovered by Tilliea that Altinius was the first-born twin of Tilliea, being handed off to the Kolarn Family immediately after his birth in the wishes that he would grow into a soldier of the Alliance. Being unable to conceive a child of their own, and Joseph a close friend of Jonas for nearly their entire lives, Altinius was raised by the Kolarn Family in Stormwind city, unaware of his birth parents Amelia and Jonas Dryden. Tilliea came no more than five minutes after Altinius, a surprise to the Drydens and one they chose to keep as heir to the Orchards. Amelia then lost her life in childbirth, leaving Jonas to raise Tilliea for the next sixteen years until he joined her in death. Any and all record of Altinius between the two families was lost in the following years, the Kolarns missing upon his return from Northrend. It would not be until ten years later, in late August of 628 K.C. that Tilliea would discover an old, tarnished, and forgotten box in a long-abandoned section of the Dryden Orchard, which bore her fathers name. It was in this box she found nearly one hundred letters addressed to the Kolarn Family, never sent or opened, and a very specific document addressed to Tilliea herself. Upon reading the document and learning of Altinius' attendance at the Integration, she made it her mission to reveal their newly learned past to him. "To my dearest Tilliea, I'm sorry I could not tell you sooner, or you would have found a friend and a protector earlier on. I hope to the Light that this does not change your opinion of me, for that would break my spirit even in death. When you were born, we were not expecting you. We were expecting Altinius. Now, this will come as a shock to you, but he is your biological twin brother. We sent him to Joseph and Eleanor Kolarn as they could not bare a child and we knew he would train with the best Knight's Stormwind has to offer. We made sure to keep the two of you in contact to the best of our abilities, I hope that stays true until you yourself have passed on to be with me and your mother. I hope you will cherish him as much as we cherish the two of you. The contents in this box are for him and I wish for you to deliver them to him yourself. He is your blood and family. I love you Apple." After reuniting and joining back up with Tilliea's charges, Altinius made his way back to the barracks to draft a few important letters, addressed for back home, and headed to sleep early to rest his thoughts in preparation for the days ahead. Reclamation of the Docks The following evening, under the guise of the darkness surrounding the port city, the Joint Task Force was once again called to rally at the crier's podium. It was here, by Admiral Dartlic Boreal they would be given their first mission. Split into three teams to form a pincer-like maneuver around dug-in Ashvane loyalists, Altinius was assigned to squadron three - deemed the Boralus Broadsiders. Tasked with infiltrating and raiding a known Ashvane warehouse in the dry docks, Altinius found himself alongside both familiar and new faces in arms. The team made their way to the compound, where they were noticed upon arrival and quickly rushed by a collective of Ashvane-employed goons, the first firing a lead round from his flintlock and narrowly missing the knight's helmet. Following were seven melee armed men, clashing with the defensive line the Broadsiders had secured - and ultimately meeting their demise at the brave soldier's hands. Altinius was not without injury, however, the bullet missing him by inches but a cutlass making contact with his hauberk, ripping the chain links apart at his elbow. Altinius was then inspired by a paladin of the First Regiment, Recruit Clover Bell - before wasting his new found resolve on a badly timed thrust, Altinius being pommeled to the mud with an incoming halberd strike. Altinius' cuirass was dented in slightly, but the team ultimately defeated the first band of buccaneers. Making their way inside the now secured compound, the team arrived to find a group of at least ten small children, between school age that were being forced into labor by the Ashvane Trading Company. As the rest of the team freed the laboring children, Markus Stonewall, Altinius, and Hulfrim of the Vanguard discovered variously sized crates containing Azerite ore, some even disguised as grain sacks before being cut open by the infantrymen. Their discovery would be short-lived, however, as Recruit Clover Bell of the First Regiment uncovered a ticking bomb in one of the crates she opened herself. With the children secured, Admiral Dartlic called for a quick retreat, where the team made their way outside and beyond a freshly caught giant shark. The Broadsiders watched in astonishment as the entire warehouse went up in flames, the explosion displaying brightly hued colors and sending shrapnel and debris flying right into the flesh of the shark. warehouse.]] Their main catch having literally disappeared before their eyes, the team then moved to a nearby cellar in which ten Ashvane loyalists come storming out, offered to surrender their arms in exchange for their lives by the strike team - the goons accepting their fate without protest. Down below, one of the team members would discover a ledger detailing business transactions and known contacts of the Ashvane Trading Company, a fruitful haul of information that would be paramount in uprooting the very organization. Rendezvous with Team One Upon end of their task, the members of team three met back up with team two, led by Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair. Arriving just as team two secured their first ship, team three followed them to their next post, arriving to a cargo ship in which a wedding was taking place between a pirate, and a Lady Jessica Ashvane. At sight of the approaching Alliance forces, the groom presented a strong right hook to the Tidesage preceding over the ceremony. Taking it as an act of aggression, both teams stormed the decks of the ship, met with heavy resistance from a number of Ashvane loyal mercenaries. Altinius managed to drive his blade into the abdomen of one of the privateers, before having to fall back to a defensive stance in an attempt to shield himself from the hail of lead being expelled by the pirate's blunderbuss. Sustaining no further injuries to himself, Altinius was able to assist in the defeat of nearly all parties on board, the bride and a couple hired thugs being taken prisoner after an extended scuffle overboard by a Private of the First. Team one ending their task shortly after the securing of the ship, the three teams made their way back to the barracks for processing, recovery, and rehabilitation. Military Service and Awards Ranks and Posts Held Notable Altercations and Events (W.I.P.) Relationships Friends Elysandria Gale Elysandria is to Altinius something of a long lost sister. Given their age difference and Altinius' advances in life of both monetary and intellectual value, Altinius often finds himself portraying a fatherly role for the young writer. The two met randomly while walking the streets of Stormwind long ago, the astrological virtuoso making her mark on him with her peppy and carefree attitude. While others, Elysandria included, see her in an uncertain and often impulsive manner, Altinius seems to think more highly and sophisticated of the young woman. He often gives her advice on life, love, and the pursuit of happiness, while attending countless events and discussing important tidings over some form of food. Taking her under his wing and promising to care for her after learning of her homelessness, Altinius offered her a vacant cottage in his holding of Vander's Beck in exchange for light work around the keep and in the fields. Enthralled with the woman's inherent ability to read the stars and how they affect the emotions of people, the two often spend a lot of time gazing at said stars and contemplating the deeper meaning of existence. Rodrik Underwood-Cedarbrook Rodrik is something akin to a brother to Altinius. Towering over the knight with his height, Rodrik and Altinius served together during the War Against the Lich King. While their paths never crossed during those daunting times, the two met through their mutual and late friend, Vizimir Marek. Sharing stories of times past, the two found common ground and began expeditions to Kalimdor together accompanied by Vizimir and Adelaide Skyshatter. Over the course of a few years, the two would grow closer and come to trust each other with their lives as Vizimir and Adelaide moved away, eventually serving in the Stormwind City Guard together and finding more common ground shortly thereafter, in the world of politics under the Stormwind House of Nobles. Lords of neighboring territories, the two often trade produce and goods to each other in exchange for unique foods and materials to each's lands. With Vizmir's demise at the Siege of Lordaeron, Rodrik and Altinius grew ever closer, finding a shoulder for each other to lean on through the tough times ahead. Their most challenging and testing battle came in the form of shared sorrow, however, when the two ventured to Kalimdor in search of Lady Adelaide Marek and her welfare. After Vizimir's death, the two had not heard from the huntress in some time, finally choosing to discover what awaited them across the sea for themselves. With the help of his cousin, Clementine Mae Roseberry-Cedarbrook, the party pushed forward and into the abandoned and descript "Serpent's Rest". Finding the staff burned to a crip atop the staircase, the three pressed on, met with nightmarish visions from a protective ward placed by Vizimir sometime earlier. Finally making their way to the living quarters, the three entered the bedroom to find Lady Adelaide hanging from the rafters, her corpse still intact and her soul bound to it by an unknown curse. With the last remaining energy and resolve the Knights could muster, and with the help of Clementine, the three put Adelaide out of her misery, and released her soul from her body in the process. Taking what possessions and mementos they could carry for memories, the three made it out to begin their journey back to Stormwind. The follows days and weeks ahead, however, would be some of the hardest and most mentally taxing the Knights have ever had to deal with. Jean Luxford Jean Luxford to Altinius is something of a cousin, a long lost sister to pick on when the two see each other. Altinius getting picked on just as often though, the two share an unspoken bond of friendship and often show concern for each other's well-being. Altinius has, on three separate occasions provided close and critical medical aid to the attache. Serving together in the Stormwind City Guard, Jean was a Captain upon Altinius' enlistment. It was there he then looked up to the young officer for guidance, and as a role model in his coming trials ahead. Altinius can sometimes be seen conversing with either, or both of her children Elizabeth and Alison as they run around the city, often times attempting to return them to Jean out of caution and worry. Most recently, the two have shared opinions and become closer over the Stormwind Awards and Honors Committee, where Jean serves as chair and Altinius as a deciding member. Junele Steelbarrow Junele is a close friend of Altinius, the two meeting under comedic circumstances surrounding a "Speed Dating" event ran by the attractive and proper Socialite. Altinius had lent his aid to Miranda Jorassis, explaining to her he would help staff the event but was not looking to partake. June however, as she has come to be known, would not take no for an answer. The eager Socialite attempted to coerce and herd Altinius to the party, met with vocal protest from the greenhorn guardsman. It was after this, the two exchanged many "hellos" and "how do you dos" over the course of many months, Altinius having his fortune read by the Socialite's impeccable tarot skills on multiple occasions, never off from his current tribulations. After attending her and Flonz Steelbarrow's wedding, and shortly after his departure from the city guard, Altinius met with June at increasing intervals. After some time on his own and during his reenlistment to the army, Altinius was brought in as a member of the Socialites where he continues to provide aid, humor, and act as a liaison between her noble organization and the Stormwind Military, as well as a close friend and ally to both June and Flonz. Londuin Elkhelm Londuin is a newer acquaintance to Altinius, the two meeting after his induction into the Order of the Lion and the Brotherhood of the Horse. Londuin and Altinius both hold a seat in the Stormwind Awards and Honors Committee, and the two often discuss Knighthood and the betterment of the Realm in the name of His Majesty. Londuin and Altinius also share an undying passion and patriotism for the Alliance, of which the two will never back down from or second guess so long as they still breathe. Soreka Blackblood Soreka is another new acquaintance of Altinius', the two also share a seat on the Stormwind Awards and Honors Committee. Sharing a common past of guard work and knighthood, the two often crack jokes at each other, much at the behest of Jean Luxford. Altinius has an unspoken respect for the undead man, his service, and allegiance to the Alliance unquestionable and unmatched by most of a similar post. Romantic Interests Ida Lashmanger After returning from the Siege of Lordaeron, Altinius stumbled across a timid gardener one late night in the Lion's Rest section of Stormwind City. The two spoke of wisdom and culture, their social classes never further from the opposite. Their talk went well, however, and the newly appointed officer found in the simple landscaper a bright commoner, reminding him of his former days and aspirations to return to a simple life. A week later, after Altinius had returned from an intense and misery filled expedition to Kalimdor to learn the fate of a missing Adelaide Marek, Ida accompanied the weary knight to a bar and displayed a selfless act of compassion and regard for Altinius' mental well-being. . (Commissioned from cut-box!) ]] The two then attended the Tournament of Ages together the following week, becoming ever closer and learning of each other's pasts, and future goals. The two attended many booths together, and had a remarkable run in with a few mages from the city of Dalaran, their advice of eating pie in bed leading to a healthy marriage sticking with the two lovebirds. Altinius offered Ida her first ever sentimental gift, a silver necklace with a tree-shaped cut emerald pendant acquired from the Dor Serrar stand. at the Tournament of Ages.]] Their close friend Elysandria not left out of the shenanigans of the Tournament, Altinius and Ida brought an inebriated Elysandria to the medical tent where she spent the next few hours in the "drunk tank", the two finally getting a moment of peace and privacy to grow closer, where Altinius first kissed her. While attending the Wonderlight Ball together, Ida poised the question of exclusivity between the two mutually interested partners, to which the knight ecstatically accepted. The few hours following would consist of many feet being stepped on, endearing giggle fits and failed choreography, the two seemingly oblivious to the world around them and finding comfort in the presence of each other. What followed would be many long nights of adventures together, spending their time under the stars in long forgotten forest-lined paths, the attendance of Adorlin Miller and Reileana Arenn's wedding, and midnight trail riding on horseback. The two seemed to complete each other in unspoken ways, the illiterate Gilnean being read menus and books by the educated knight, and the wise words and experience offered to him never falling on deaf ears by the quiet, but reserved former druid. , and their two pugs Stacy and Scrappy during a night at home.]] After finding out about her lack of a home, Altinius offered for Ida to stay with him in his barony, assigning to her a room in the keep and allowing her to adjust to this new life at her own pace. It was not long, however, before the knight was called to action once more, unable to leave so much as a note as he slipped away in the night to sail for Boralus aboard an emissary protection ship. , and their closest friend Elysandria Gale. (Art done by Ida!)]] But to his surprise, upon his return, the gardener was waiting for him just beyond the harbor. After an exchange of "I missed you." and extended embraces, the two retreated back to the barony where Ida took care of the exhausted knight. After long talks under the light of a candle, the two promised to always be there for each other and support each other in every aspect they could, their walks of life polar opposites but melding together effortlessly in warm and happy emotions. Nights later, the two would finally say "I love you." and began long-term plans for the future. The knight had returned with a stray female pug from Boralus, a perfect pair completed with the gardener's own "Scrappy", a pup she'd found wandering the streets of Stormwind herself a few years prior. The two jested of puppies, their good friend Elysandria Gale offering to take in a canine of her own if that were to ever happen. Talks of furthering the barony were also made, Altinius offering to zone a plot of farming land on the north side of the Vandarin Orchard for Ida to grow vegetables and sell at market. He also made mention of the courtyard gardens, the condition of which had never been completed and laid barren for some time now. Remembering her offer of service for the allowance of refuge in his holding, Altinius devised a plan for her to not only further the advancement of the barony, but also create her own business opportunity in the process. It was not long, however, that a nasty cold from his time abroad caught up to the knight, and their short-term plans were put on hold as the selfless landscaper lent her aid to his condition. '' and Altinius on vacation in Pandaria.]] Over the next three weeks and upon recovery by Altinius, the two would settle into Ida's new home, Altinius, with the help of his farmhands plotted and tilled a decent chunk of field for the landscaper to plant and maintain her garden. As they shared the keep and turned it from a shelter into a warm home, Altinius revealed his plans for the courtyard gardens, discussing the blueprints and what species of flora the landscaper would like to see. The two would go fishing later that week after sleeping in until the evening hours together. During their brief retreat, the landscaper would be the first to catch a fish, showing off her long-forgotten teenage skills at fishing, until Altinius caught his own, nearly breaking his line from the size of it. Bringing their catch back to the keep, the two parted so Altinius could prepare the fish and Ida could get to work on a dish. sharing a dance during his time in Kul Tiras.'']] The pair would then discover a common interest and passion for food and cooking, something they continue to work on and learn together. After receiving word from the mages of Dalaran they met at the Tournament, Ida and Altinius attended a cooking class hosted by the very same. The two learned how to prepare and cook a Westfall stew, the rowdy bunch of magic users and the couple included, offering countless innuendos and jests throughout the event. When all was finished, Ida and Altinius' stews were remarkably different in flavor, but it has still never been decided who's was better that night. During the last week of August, Altinius would receive a letter from Lord-Marshal Montclair requesting his presence in the coming operation of the Integration of Tiragarde. Having nearly forgotten about his duty during his blissful time off with the gardener, Altinius knew he would need to inform Ida of the coming days. Doing just that two eves before his departure, the couple would promise themselves that they would meet again soon. Trivia * Altinius is rarely shaven. His facial hair tends to be unruly and needing a trim, save for special, ceremonial and professional occasions. * Altinius has poor near eyesight that he attempts to hide. He often squints and manipulates documents in front of his face to focus them. * Altinius always carries from one to three Vandarin apples on him, regularly offering them to others for free. * Altinius smokes tobacco, but does his best to attempt hiding it. * Altinius wields a unique smithed longsword by the name of "Severance". Made of simple steel, the blade's hilt and guard are etched with intricate ancient patterns. * Altinius is an insomniac, gaining very little rest especially under high stress or strain both physically and emotionally. * Altinius has a newly discovered twin sister, Tilliea I. Dryden. * Altinius once conceived an unborn and unnamed child, it being miscarried before coming to term. * Altinius often blames himself for the unhappiness and misfortune of others, even if he is not directly involved. * Altinius is an extremely apologetic and well-mannered man. * When not in armor, Altinius is most often seen wearing linen shirts and wool sweaters if not attending anything of high class. * Altinius received formal surgical training but has never been certified to perform in Field-Medical applications. * Altinius can be fanatical of wine and spirits. * Altinius knows how to cook, if at all simple recipes. * Altinius has a female pug by the name of "Stacy". * Altinius is a proud supporter of the arts, specifically in the spoken and performing side. * Altinius tends to be contemptuous towards non-human races, unless proven otherwise in first impressions. * Altinius is an Alliance patriot. * Altinius is a Carpball league athlete. Gallery AltiniusUniformFinal.jpg|Altinius upon his reenlistment to the Alliance Army. VandersBeck.jpg|Geographical mapping of the Vander's Beck barony. Stormwindarmyarrival.png|The First Regiment of the Stormwind Army forming shortly after docking in the port city of Boralus, Tiragarde Sound. Welcomespeechtiragarde.jpg|Joint-Alliance forces attend a welcome speech by the incumbent Admiral Dartlic Boreal of the Kul Tiran Marine Corps. Debriefingtiragarde.png|Stormwind forces being given their orders for the reclamation of the docks. Behindtheshark.png|The Boralus Broadsiders taking cover from the explosion of an Azerite warehouse behind a shark. BoralusBroadsiders.png|The Boralus Broadsiders shortly after completion of their mission. KolarnIda.png|Portrait of Altinius and Ida. AltIdaToA.jpg|Ida and Altinius at the Tournament of Ages. AltIdaKeep.png|Altinius, Ida, and their pugs Stacy and Scrappy during an evening at home. AltIdaEly.JPG|From left: Altinius, Ida, and their closest friend Elysandria. Vacation2.png|Ida and Altinius on vacation in Pandaria. AltIdaDance.png|Altinius and Ida sharing a dance in Kul Tiras. Category:Characters Category:Stormwindian Category:Knights Category:Medics Category:Soldiers Category:Army Officers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Stormwind Army Category:Stormwind City Guard Category:Wrynn's Vanguard Category:Stormwind Constabulary Category:Stormwind Awards and Honours Committee Category:Order of the Lion